UNKNOWN EMOTIONS
by ks vamp girl
Summary: Bella is a highly rare being in the supernatural world ,she has 4 gifts instead of one, so it makes her more powerful. Sent away to live with a friend of her families , the swans, to protect herself from division. summary inside.
1. prologue

**UNKNOWN EMOTION**

**PAIRING:Pop boys/Bella swan/lung**

**RATED:T for language**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I don't own push or twilight ,they belong to their makers, i only own Chang and ling lung**

**SUMMARY**

**Bella is a highly rare being in the supernatural world ,she has 4 gifts instead of one, so it makes her more powerful. Sent away to live with a friend of her families , the swans, to protect her from division ,after they murdered what was left of her family. She accidentally falls in love with Edward ,the vampire, so when he leaves it's a blessing because she gets to go back home to Hong Kong. Upon arriving at home she finds herself in the middle of a war ,between division and the powerful pop family, will she help her people or work with the people that killed her family. When she make's her choice ,she finds new love and a new family, along the way.**

**PROLOGUE  
><strong>

**Have you ever wondered if they're were 'special' people out there? ,people who were different then everyday people?, well, there are they're so many of us that they can't be counted. There everywhere ,you could walk by them in the street, sit next to them on the bus.**

**Bleeders,Watchers,stitches,movers,shadows,pushers, the list goes on and on. My names Isabella ling ,Bella for short, I'm one of the very unique people who have more then one gift. You see my father , a mover, my mother a stitch and a pusher ,when i was born their gifts were passed to me, when you add my power into it ,i had a tiring amount of 4 powers. My father,mother and twin brother ling ,though they did they're best to hide me, were murdered by division. So i left going to a friend of the families ,charlie swan, was a mover that had long since gone into hiding from division. By the time the Cullen's left me ,I'd grown tired of hiding, and had decided enough was enough. I wanted to fight back ,against the very people ,who had taken my life and family, from me.**

**My name is Isabella lung and this is my story.**


	2. RETURN

**UNKNOWN EMOTIONS**

**PAIRING: Pop Boys/Bella swan Lung**

**Rated: T for language **

**Author's note: I don't own push or twilight ,the belong to their makers, i only own chang and ling lung.**

**Summary **

**Bella is a highly rare being in the supernatural world ,she has 4 gifts instead of one, so it makes her more powerful. Sent away to live with a friend of her families , the swans, to protect her from division ,after they murdered what was left of her family. She accidently falls in love with edward ,the vampire, so when he leaves it's a blessing because she gets to go back home to Hong Kong. Upon arriveing at home she finds herself in the middle of a war ,between division and the powerful pop family, will she help her people or work with the people that killed her family. When she make's her choice ,she finds new love and a new family, along the way.**

**RETURNING**

**Bella's pov**

**"You...don't...want..me?" i choked out ,my heart breaking in my chest, as edward stares at me with unreadable eyes ,viod with both care or concern, as his upper lip lifts in a sneer.**

**"No but do me a favor and i'll do you one?" he asks quietly stareing deep into my tear filled eyes as i nod to ,choked up with emotions to answer, his question verbly.**

**"don't do anything recless for...charlie and in return it'll be as if me and my family were never here" he finished looking somewhat heartbroken, but easily covering it with indifference.**

**"i promise" i choke out and with a kiss to my forhead ,he's gone, left me alone in the middle of the forest. Swiftly as if nothing had happened ,i stood heading in the direction of charlie's house, a friend of my murdered family. The walk wasn't as long as it had been going into the forest , i found myself unconciously thinking of my twin brother, ling. He hadn't deserved to die like he did ,but he had promised to keep me safe, and in the end he had done just that. when i finally got back to charlie's house ,i found him sitting in the kitchen, a note in his hands and his face streaked with tears. Slightly confused i walk into the kitchen ,tapping his shoulder, causeing him to jump up and spin around. His expression showed he was relieved about something ,though i dont know what, as he hugged me i finally got up the will to ask.**

**"what's wrong charlie?" i asked gentley ,pulling back to look at his face, his emotions switched from happiness to suspiction.**

**" I got a note from pop father and he said division isn't looking for you anymore you can return if you wish" he said ,eyeing me wearily, as he offered me a timid smile.**

**"Can i go back?" i asked him ,not wanting to upset him anymore, his smile widened and he nodded to me ushering me upstairs to my room to pack. I didn't have much of anything many of the things i had belonged to my mom,father or brother , i had taken as much of their stuff as possible ,I had my mother's family chocker, father's rings and my brothers favorite jean jacket. When i got downstair's ,charlie had a plane ticket in hand, handing it to me and heading to the car. The ride their was mostly filled with comfortable silence's , charlie had taken care of me and all, but things between me and him hadn't been the best after me parents died. We had ony talerated each other ,for my parents sake, and now that they were gone we had no common ground. The ride seemed to last only seconds , that could be because he was going around 150 miles per hour.**

**"well , be carefull and have a good life" he muttered befor speeding away ,leaveing me on my own, for the first time in 2 years. Hurrying so as not to miss my plane ,i didn't have time to do anything, befor i was boarded onto the plane. The ride was enjoyable ,rideing first class had that advantage to it, i suppose. Most of the trip i slept ,which didn't last long, befor i started haveing nightmares of the night i came to dread and hate.**

_DREAM START_

_It was just barely 9:00 ,when they broke into the house, men and women alike storming into the house wearing black bullet proof vests. A african american man ,wearing jeans and a white button up t-shirt, going into the room my parents and brother where. I could see what wasgoing on in the room from my hideing place ,under the grand staircase, as gun shots were heard and echoed around the house to make them seem louder then they really were. My brother fell first falling to the ground lifelessly ,my hand clapped it's self over my mouth to stop from screaming out, my mother and father falled soon after. The man wearing the white shirt ,as i would later find out was henry carver, shook his head in disgust. Walking towards the front door ,as he passed, giving a single order to a solider standing beside the door._

_"Take them to the lab" he said ,his tone was filled with annoyance and disappointment, as they left i watched them drag my dead family away. Leaceing a trail of blood in their wake , i sat crying for what seemed like hours but in reallity was only minutes, standing i made my way towards the pop house hold. That was only minutes away ,i stumbled many times as i ran, but never once stopped. The doorbell rang loudly in the silence of the house ,the sound of a lock being undone broke the silence as well, a young pop boy 1 answered the door ,catching me as i fell, picking me up one arm behind my head the other behind my knees as he called out for his father._

_"Father!" he screamed loudly ,putting me down on the couch, as he kneeled on the ground beside the couch. came running down the stairs and froze at the sight of blood on me ,kneeling beside me like his son he asks despritely._

_"What happened?" he asked his face calm but his eyes showing his concern. Tears streamed down my face as i finally got enough strength to respond to him._

_"they're dead" i sobbed into one of the pop boys who wrapped his arms around me holding me softly_

_DREAM FINISH_

**I bolted upright ,breathing deeply and sweating slightly, as i looked arouned at my surroundings. We had just begun to descend ,when my watcher power, kicked in. They had sent , pop girl to get me, and bring me back to the pop house. I found her ,leaning aganist a sleek black mustang gt, when she spotted me she waved enthusastically and skipped to help me grab my bag. We had been best friends while i lived here ,so there wasn't an awkward silences, during the drive to her house. The house was exactly like i remembered it ,elegant,graceful and expensive. The pop boy's stood outside ,either tanning or waiting for their sister to return home, but when i stepped out of the car i was engulfed in a tight hug.**

**"we missed you" both of the pop boy's whispered into my ear ,i'm pretty sure i turned 5 different shades of red, returning their hug eagerly. Sighing they lead the way into the house ,showing me my room which just happened to be right next to each of their's. Floping down onto the bed i sighed happily.**

**It's good to be home i thought happily as i drifted to sleep.**

**Like it? Hate it? let me now and i'll update soon.**

**-ks vamp girl**


	3. I'm sorry

Author's note

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for a very long time. My computer died and i just got a new one ,so im going to try and update more. Hopefully i'll have atleast 1 of my stories updated tonight ,but if not then expect a new update this week.

- Ksvampgirl


End file.
